


Rogues for the Inquisition

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Gen, Slice of Life, just friends catching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Varric and Isabela find themselves in the same dive bar in Jader. Catching up and gossip ensue.





	Rogues for the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRider1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/gifts).



Demons, Darkspawn and dull Orlesian nobles. Andraste's Ass, the Inquisition really had it all. Maybe add “drunken fools” to that, Varric thinks. The dive he currently warms his bones in certainly has those aplenty. His party has been stuck in Jader for two days while they wait for the weather to improve so they can begin their trek back through the Frostbacks to Skyhold. They've taken cheap lodgings near the port and, Maker, if that smell of sea air, booze and piss does not make him homesick. 

He has been writing in a corner of “The Painted Siren” for the better part of their stay in Jader - best to make the most out of their enforced downtime. Writing is hard out on the road, but this bar certainly lends itself to character studies. For one, the cheap ale does its bit to get his creative juices flowing – and the blond drunkard with the missing ear, pock-marked face and a deep split in his upper lip certainly will be a great template for an addition to the lowlife scum he populates his fiction with. 

Varric gets lost again in his writing - what has the Inquisitor gotten him into, writing a sequel to his worst serial for the Seeker - when the commotion of new arrivals makes him look up. They are crowded around the bar, and though their dress is certainly colorful he does spy the odd Inquisition insignia on them. Great. 

“To the Inquisition!” a loud voice booms impressively over the general din of the dive. Varric squints at the giant figure, whose tankard of ale is raised high above the group. He is a giant with Avvar face paint – Varric has heard about the Inquisitor recruiting that one. 

“To not getting killed, and the end of our unfortunate sobriety!” A woman's voice with a familiar ring to it proposes. There is no mistaking the amount of golden jewels and the gigantic Admiral's hat adorning the figure. 

“Maker's balls – Isabela!” Varric cannot help himself but exclaim.

“Varric!” Isabela peels away from the group and rushes towards him, drink in hand. 

“Shit, what are you doing here? The mighty Inquisition got you, too?”

“You know, Varric, I tried to resist, but when have I ever been one to turn down the promise of coin and treasure?” Isabela winks at him, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. “That last mission they gave us, oh, an Orlesian chateau – gold in every room – left all alone at the mercy of the enemies of the Inquisition. We were doing the world a favor liberating it from those Venatori.”

Varric laughs. “I am sure you were, Rivaini, I am sure you were.” 

She pulls up a chair to his table now, lounges on it the very picture of confident relaxation in what looks to be a new coat and – pants!

Varric is about to comment, when he notices Isabela's eyes grow serious for a moment.

“Besides,” she says, “Hawke is caught up in this racket, isn't she? Maybe I miss her company?”

He swallows. “Ah, you and Killer – is that still-”

“We like to keep it fast and loose.” Isabela takes a long sip of her drink. “These days, however... the sky's shitting demons and I get the feeling we have to use what time we get, don't we?” A hard smile pulls at her lips. “Anyway, how's Bianca?”

“Point taken.” He knows when not to pry.

“Are you going back up to that Skyhold of theirs, then? I hear those people you have in charge up there are a lark.” Isabela's eyes regain their sparkle.

“Who?” What has she heard?

“Snagged up old surly Curly from Kirkwall, didn't they? Easy on the eyes that one. Not sure if I'd trust a templar, though - not after Kirkwall.”

“He's come around. Commander of their forces now – and not too bad at it.”

She shoots him a lopsided grin. “Must be. You're still here.”

They both drink to that. 

She sighs. “Your spymaster though... now there's a memory I'd like to revisit.” 

Is that a wistful look in her eye? “Know Leliana, do you?” Ah, now she winks at him. Andraste's sacred knickers, this might be something worth investigating. 

“And I hear that golden ambassador of hers is quite the beauty. Had to escort an envoy recently that wouldn't shut up about her. I'd love to judge her loveliness for myself.”

“Hm, don't get too close to our dear Ruffles, Rivaini – you might have the spymaster to deal with if you try anything funny.” 

“Who says I'd be opposed to _dealing_ with them both?” Isabela leers. 

Varric chuckles. “Glad to see you haven't changed.” 

Maker, if Isabela does visit Skyhold they are likely in for a memorable time. A wicked thought hits him. “Ah, but you are forgetting the best: the rugged Seeker that dragged me off of Kirkwall's streets and shoved me into this mess to begin with. You'd enjoy her style – reminds me of our Aveline that one. Never thought I'd be sharing a tent with her – but these times all force us closer together.”

“Sharing a tent, hm?” Her eyebrows rise. "Could not resist that glorious chest hair, could she?"

He groans. “I think she's coming around to my charms. She's not taken my head off yet. Though she came real close when Hawke showed up. Thought I'd be doing her a favor.” 

Isabela sobers at the mention of Hawke's name. “How is the old girl holding up then?”

“Waiting for us to make a move on those Warden contacts of hers. Not sure when that's going to happen. The Inquisitor has a lot of fires to put out these days – and rifts to close. Thought we were just going to the Hinterlands to do a quick recon mission – ended up spending all of Bloomingtide there.” He shakes his head. “You should come and see her while she is still up there – she's getting real antsy from what I hear.” 

Isabela leans forward, leveling her gaze at him. “You know, Varric, I might just do that.”

Maker help the poor fools at Skyhold, he thinks, they do not know what's coming.


End file.
